New
by Pandalulu
Summary: NueXOC...Two-Shot...Have fun reading it :D Translated from german to english (the german story is also minexD)...A great explosion was heard throughout the night. It was a deafening sound...At the moment I stood there, right before the chaos, I lost my composure and calm that I always kept and was just too shocked and aghast...A new tuner for Nue?
1. The great Chaos New Tuner?

Hello everyone and welcome to my second Air Gear fanfiction! :D :D :D :D  
As I mentioned in my other two ff's, I normally write in german since that is my native language, so this here is the translation of my german ff. If you find any mistakes please tell me ;)

A second chapter will follow this one in a few days :D

Have fun reading and comment if you like (I would be happy) ;)

Disclaimer: Of course I own nothing of the original!

**New.**

The great Chaos. New Tuner?

A great explosion was heard throughout the night. It was a deafening sound. Fire licked its way up on the broken building. Sparks flew from ripped wires and walls and ceilings were crumbling. Moreover screams could be heard, mostly female. Fear, shock, sorrow and rage dominated the chaos. No one knew what exactly happened. No one could say how bad exactly the situation was. No one knew how many victims there were. Everything was uncertain and confusing. The only thing that was for sure was the knowing that their home was destroyed and that their lives would change from now on. Nothing would be the same.

-still uncertain of the exact details of the incident which happened tonight. We only know that there was an explosion in the Tohou-Street. It seems like it was initiated by bombs which were fixed in a chain. The building was completely destroyed. The number of victims is still unknown. We will-

I paused. I knew this street! I knew it just too good! Tool Toul To had there living quarters there. Some of the tuners did not live with there families anymore, instead they moved into the house of Tool Toul To because it was easier and quieter for them. Some other members just lived somewhere too far from here before.

And also my tuner, Kana, lived there! With a jolt I stood up and got out of our house without telling Black Burn or my team what happened. I just needed to go there! God thanks I had my AT's already on!

While I was on my way I tried to call someone who might know anything about it but no one answered. And when I came near the scene it got louder and louder. You could hear the ambulance, the fire brigade, the police and shouting and shrieking. The desperation was everywhere! The sorrow in the voices of the people here gave me the creeps.

At the moment I stood there, right before the chaos, I lost my composure and calm that I always kept and was just too shocked and aghast. My lungs cramped and I felt like I could not breath anymore. My head started aching and I felt dizzy suddenly. I touched my forehead and clutched onto the wall beside me.

After some time I overcame myself and walked closer to the chaos. I had to make sure that Kana was okay! She was my tuner and it was hard to find such a fitting tuner like her! I searched about two years for her, how long would it take for me to find a new one with such a perfect synchronization and skills? It was put about that a connection between a tuner and his rider was special. Especially when the rider was a king like me, well, or a queen. It is a link tighter and more intensive than siblings, friends or even lovers. I also felt something peculiar between us two. Even though I was not quite sure what exactly it was. I did not think that it was love but I was still worried about her.

My way led me through the ambulance, fire brigade and police. Then I stood directly before the wreckage. There were still flames. But the most shattering thing I saw was:

Corpses.

They lay and hang in the rubble between the fire. It was a sinister picture. Suddenly the dizziness was back and I felt nauseous. As fast as I could I turned head to the side and started to throw up on the cold and filthy asphalt below me. I did not know what to do now. I just stared at the dread. The image found its way into my mind and attached itself there. Never could I forget this evening. Never. It would hunt me in my dreams from now on, I was sure about it. I would see it over and over again.

At this moment I felt delighted that I did not tell my team. If the children saw this it would be even worse than just me being here.

Nightmares hunted me from then on. Sleeping was the worst part of the day for me. At night I tossed around in my bed. I got no rest. I did not want to see it anymore but I could not do anything. I was helpless. And hopeless.

My eyes got dark circles and the children told me how pale I looked. Even my 'ride' got poor.

Simca called me on the same evening as the incident happened, yet.

*~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~*

-Ring- -Ring- -Ri-

"Hello?" My voice was weak and rough.

"Nue, is that you? Listen, I need to talk to you, it's important! It's about Kana. Where are you right now?" She talked so fast that I had problems to understand her properly. I organized my thoughts and tried to think normally. I was sitting at a rooftop near my home at the moment.

Kana? The fear awoke again. Did something happen to her? Was she hurt? Was she still alive?

"What happened Simca?! Is Kana okay? And the others? And-"

"Nue! Just tell me where you are!" She interrupted my questions and that was the thing that got me back to reality.

"I'm two blocks away from the church. On the rooftop of the building of 'Toys Surprise'."

With that she hung up and, probably, made her way here.

My voice just now was serious and calm but I was actually really scared of the truth that awaited me. Did I really want to know the truth?

*~~~~~~~~~~Flashback End~~~~~~~~~~*

At our meeting Simca told me about an ambush of an anti-AT-group. They put a few bombs in the building of Tool Toul To to warn all riders. There were already some riots against AT's and there users but never did the situation escalate! It was always loud but without violence.

Kana was in the hospital. She had severe burns, two broken ribs, a broken arm and several bruises. She was still unconscious at the moment, artificial coma, because her lungs got a light damage, too, and so she had less pain and was healing faster.

Only family was allowed to visit now. That is why I told them that I was her brother. I just had to see her! And it was horrible! She was lying there lifeless. Everywhere were tubes and nearly every part of her skin was covered in bandages.

Since that day I felt sick all the time. I ate less and could hardly sleep. Maybe I would become truly ill soon.

Half a year after the attack came the protests to a hold and the guilty ones were caught and condemned. It seemed like the anti-AT-group was closed down now, thankfully.

At the Tool Toul To headquarters lingered still a gloomy atmosphere but it got better day by day. They lost some of their members, their friends, their family. Ine Makigami was completely helpless at first but somehow and with the help of the new 'Pledge Queen' Kururu she could calm the setting. Even if no one could bring the dead back to life they could still honor them. And they did. They started to work again in the name of there fallen friends and family and let the dreams of the riders become real again.

Kana has finally awaken. She opened her eyes three months after the incident for the first time. Now she could move around more but was still ordered to relax a lot from the doctor. Therefore she was also still in the hospital. And as it seemed it would take some time for her to get out of there.

Since she was still injured and would not be able to tune anyone I had to find a new tuner, at least for some time while Kana was unavailable. Actually, I wanted to avoid this but now I had no choice.

I had to find a appropriate tuner soon. My AT's gave me some problems in the last two weeks. Not only did I have eating and sleeping problems but also my 'ride' got much worse.

I had an appointment at Tool Toul To, with the 'Pledge Queen' Kururu in person. She told me yesterday that she maybe found the perfect tuner for me. I trusted her and was eager to meet that person. I knew that it was a girl and that she was rather new in Tool Toul To. Kururu also told me that she got talent in tuning and was already at a high level, higher than most of the other tuners, even those who were in the team for years. Her ability came near the 'Pledge Queen' herself, I heard. I was happy to meet her soon but still thought of Kana at the same time. Would she mind it?

At Tool Toul To I went directly to the office of Kururu. I knocked at the door and waited for her answer. When I walked in I could see a young girl standing there. She looked my age and had blonde, long hair which shone golden. Her emerald eyes, which were directed to my blue ones, fascinated me. She wore the typical tuner outfit which meant a skinny, transparent costume. Over it she wore a long, white blanket. Both girls looked at me expectantly.

"Ehm, hello. 'Pledge Queen',", I bowed my head a little at her and then turned to the other girl, "ehm..." and remembered that I did not know her name...

"Hisano Emi."

"Hello, Emi-san." I gave her a nod. I felt a little embarrassed. Why did I have to forget to ask for her name when I talked about her to Kururu before?

"Nue-san, Emi-chan is the girl I told you about. She is really talented and I am convinced that she will do her job well." Kururu smiled politely at me and I nodded slightly.

"Well then, I guess we should begin now, should we? Follow me, please!" She turned around and walked away, the blonde girl and I close behind her. I thought that the introduction was rather poor but I wanted to learn a little bit more about her after our tuning session anyways. But at first I had to see if she was really as talented as Kururu told me and if she was a good match for me, as a tuner of course!


	2. Perfect Better than before?

Hello everyone and welcome to my second Air Gear fanfiction! :D :D :D :D  
As I mentioned in my other two ff's, I normally write in German since that is my native language, so this here is the translation of my German ff. If you find any mistakes please tell me ;)

Here is the second chapter :D

Have fun reading and comment if you like (I would be happy) ;)

Disclaimer: Of course I own nothing of the original!

**New.**

Perfect. Better than before?

So now I sat there, or better said lied down, and relaxed. Emi sat on my lap and had her head put on my chest. She listened to my heartbeat, my breathing, my melody. The silent atmosphere in the room was strangely comfortable. I enjoyed it a lot.

She slowly raised her head and searched for my eyes. As she found them she moved her beautiful lips to say only one word:

"Gorgeous."

This one word sounded like a melody. As if she had sung it, not said. Her wonderful eyes closed and she concentrated on the tuning again. For on about one-to-two seconds I thought my heart had sped up. Did she hear?

The tuning session ended sooner than I had expected. It took her only 1 ½ hours. Our surroundings went back to normal and she sat up. She locked her eyes with mine.

"And? What do you think, Nue-san?"

"You're my new tuner." An unbelievable angel like smile came upon her wonderful full lips and next thing I knew she embraced me. I was startled for a moment but relaxed soon enough. Just moments ago we had shared a much more intimate moment and now I acted so shy? It felt somehow weird but it was also really nice in a way. I got myself to put an arm around her waist and return the tight hug.

After a few more seconds she released me and stood up. I followed suit and slid off the chair. While she got her blanket back on her shoulders I looked for my clothes and put them on.

Since my Regalia was a full body suit I wore it almost always. Sometimes I wore some clothes over it, but mostly only a black cloak. I needed to have my regalia with me to be prepared for any attack that might come.

"Are you coming with me to meet Kururu-san? She wanted to analyze the data." I looked up and nodded.

"Yeah, okay."

Together we made our way to the office of the 'Pledge Queen'.

As we walked into the room Kururu had already some of the papers with our data in her hands and looked at it with a concentrated expression. Without raising her head she said:

"Ah, you finished really fast! I have some of the outcomes here. Your synchronization is so great! The numbers are almost perfect! I would say you two are a perfect match, better than Kana and you, Nue-san." Now she finally looked up smileing proudly at me.

I had to get the information straight first. Of course I needed a new tuner and Emi seemed to be really nice and all but it was so strange! I still had to habituate to this situation. So I just nodded.

Afterward I went out after I bid my goodbyes, Emi right behind me.

"Ehm, Nue-san?" I looked at her.

"Yes?"

"I have a request..." She suddenly appeared really shy in front of me and fidgeted with her fingers.

"What is it?"

"Well, your last tuner was Kana, was it? I mean 'the' Kana, right?" Oh, she seemed to like Kana, maybe she even thought of her as an idol, at least it looked that way at the moment to me.

"Yes, that's right. Why do you ask?"

"Ehm, well, may we visit her sometime? I always dreamed of meeting her someday! But I never could till now...and...well..." I thought about it for a moment.

"Well, if you want to we could go see her now. But I have a condition!" It was a wonderful opportunity to learn more about this girl!

"OK!" She agreed instantly. Naive, I thought, but also kind of cute.

"We will drink a coffee before and you will tell me a little bit about yourself." She looked astonished, thought a second and nodded.

We sat in a nice café and waited for our orders.

"How old are you?", I asked starting a conversation.

"15, and you?"

"16. Where are you from?"

"Nagano."

Our drinks arrived as well as her piece of chocolate cake.

"Hmmmm, so tasty!" So she liked chocolate a lot, huh? I waited for her to finish her piece of cake and then started to ask furthermore.

"How come you're in Toot Toul To?"

"Ehm, I always liked ATs and I helped the people in my hometown a lot to fix theirs. And someday I heard of Tool Toul To and thought that it might be the perfect team for me. So, ehm, well, I just kinda moved here and became a member. That was a little before the explosion and all...And, how about you, Nue-san?"

"I see. I have always lived here. Did you hear about the Gravity Children?" She nodded. "I'm one of them and my team, Black Crow, as well. They're those who were renowned as useless. They were sorted out, you could say."

She lowered her eyes to the floor. But then she looked up again, straight into my eyes.

"No one is useless! Who said such an idiotic thing? He or she must be really dumb, if they say such nonsense!" I was surprised by her outburst. That was something I would never have expected! I liked it. I felt more and more sympathy for her.

The hospital was rather quiet today, the corridors were silent. In Kana's room were many colorful flowers. She was really happy to see us. Especially Emi's presence seemed to be to her liking. That was good, or at least I thought so.

The two girls became friends very fast and gossiped about this and that while I sat near the window and let my eyes linger on the wide sky. There was no cloud, just this beautiful blue.

At the end we left the hospital at eight o'clock. The blonde girl had a content smile on her lips. We wore both our ATs.

"Shall I escort you home? It turned dark already." She hesitated.

"Ehm, there is no need to, Nue-san. I live just around the corner where the other members of Tool Toul To live, too."

"Okay. Well, than it's time to say goodbye now. See you again!" I turned around and rode into the darkness but came to a halt when she could not see me anymore. I would follow her to be sure that she gets home safely. I just lost my last tuner and I would not like to have that happen again!

This night was the first relaxed one since months. I fell asleep easily and had no nightmare, no, I dreamed about something, or rather someone, else, about Hisano Emi. I saw only her. My new tuner.

The next day I could remember my dream clearly. I could not get her beautiful smile out of my mind.

A few days later nothing had changed about this fact. I still saw her in my dreams and now also when I was awake! She was everywhere! Her captivating smile. I was longing for her. I wanted to see her again, personally, in the flesh. So my ATs somehow lead me to the Tool Toul To headquarters.

I was not sure what to do. Just ask for a moment? How? What should I say?

I stood at the entrance for on about half an hour and planned a way to talk to her. But I could not overcome myself to really do something. I grew desperate the longer I stood there. I wanted to see her, talk to her but I was just so unsure!

"Nue-san?" I startled up and turned around in an instant. There she was, Hisano Emi.

"What are you doing here? Do you have problems with your Regalia? Did something happen?" She took a few steps my way. I only looked at her. I was congealed.

"Nue-san? Are you alright?"

This awoke me from my stiffness and something unbelievable happened! I leaned in and kissed her. Just like that. My eyes closed I enjoyed the feeling. She tensed for a moment as I moved my hands to the sides of her face. Her own hands wandered over my belly up to my chest and I really thought she would push me away but it did not happen. It was the opposite! She clawed at my shirt and started to move her lips on mine.

Some time later, it felt like hours, our lips released each other. Our eyes met.

"I like you, a lot actually.", I confessed. She smiled.

"I like you, too. Since the first day we met already." Now she made the first move and leaned in to catch my lips with hers in a tender kiss.

~~The End~~


End file.
